User blog:NibiruMul/Index Legatorum Prohibitorum
NOTE: As I am not an admin, this is not officially endorsed by the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. This is just for fun, so please don't take this seriously. This list consists of non-allowed stories (i.e. stories that Ever After High will NOT allow legacies for). At first this was a serious list, but then I decided to make it a little humorous. THE FORBIDDEN LIST compiled by NibiruMul with help from Isidore L'Orange, Simon Paisible, and the family octopus Disney Stories adapted from fairy tales or novels (sorted by year made) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarves (1937) *Pinocchio (1940) *Bambi (1942) and its sequel *Cinderella (1950/2015) and sequels *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Peter Pan (1953) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *The Jungle Book (1967/2016) *Robin Hood (1972) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) and its sequel *The Little Mermaid (1989) and sequels *Beauty and the Beast (1991) and sequels *Aladdin (1992) and sequels *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) and its sequel *Hercules (1997) *Mulan (1998) and its sequel *Tangled (2010) Other Disney movies inspired by fairy tales/folklore but not directly based on *The Emperor's New Groove (2002) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Frozen (2013) *Maleficent (2014) Other Disney movies with fairy tale/folklore-like elements but not fairy tales *The Lion King (1994) and sequels *Pocahontas (1995) and its sequel *Enchanted (2007) *Brave (2012) and anything else by Pixar *Moana (2016) Disney TV shows *Jungle Cubs *The Little Mermaid (TV series) *Aladdin (TV series) *The Lion Guard *Sofia the First *Descendants (mere mention of this makes Isidore vomit his breakfast) Misc. Disney *Anything else by Disney/Pixar not mentioned above Non-Disney Movies *Thumbelina (Don Bluth) *Anastasia (Don Bluth) - we don't accept legacies based on history, plus the real Anastasia story doesn't end happily *Anything else by Don Bluth *The Prince of Egypt - Ever After High doesn't allow Bible stories, especially not ones that aren't true to the Bible *Sinbad (Dreamworks) *The Road to El Dorado *All Barbie movies *The Thief and the Cobbler (both the real version and Miramax's massacred version) *The Princess and the Goblin (the animated film, not the book) *The Swan Princess and all sequels *Hercules and Xena: The Battle for Mount Olympus *The King and I *Despicable Me (what the f*** would a Minion do at Ever After High?) *Minions *How To Train Your Dragon and all sequels *Shrek and all sequels/spin-offs *Happily N'Ever After and its sequel *Rise of the Guardians *The Magic Roundabout (both the real version and the massacred version Doogal) *Epic *Quest for Camelot *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *Gnomeo and Juliet *The Land Before Time and its bajillion sequels *Alpha and Omega and its bajillion sequels *Norm of the North (upon mention of this movie, Isidore throws up in the most graphic manner possible, kinda like that episode of Rugrats where Angelica barfs on Drew) *Strange Magic *The Magic Voyage (the movie where Christopher Columbus pulls a spyglass out of his...goodnight, everybody!) *Felix the Cat: The Movie *Trolls *Kung Fu Panda and its sequels *Kubo and the Two Strings *A Warrior's Tail *Arthur and the Minimoys *Dwegons and Leprechauns TV series *The Fairly OddParents *SpongeBob SquarePants *Avatar: The Last Airbender *The Legend of Korra *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Canadian/French TV series) *The Legend of Sleeping Beauty (Mondo TV) - the weirdest version of Sleeping Beauty (complete with elemental spirits and dinosaurs - I AM NOT MAKING THIS UP!) *Sissi (both versions) *Super Little Fanta Heroes *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (all versions) *She-Ra, Princess of Power *Captain N: The Game Master *Winx Club *W.I.T.C.H *Angel's Friends *Sky Dancers *Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir *Fairy Tale Police Department *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (Ever After High does not allow fairy tales to drop out) *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child *The Storyteller *Adventure Time *Drawn Together (it's a hilarious show, but it's too mature for Ever After High, plus I don't think Ever After High would allow a racist, religious fundamentalist princess like Princess Clara) *The Powerpuff Girls (both the original and the crappy reboot) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Mockbusters Simon: Do we really have to go over mockbusters? No one watches that junk except to laugh at it. Isidore: Yes, we have to go over it. Golden Films *Aladdin *Anastasia *Beauty and the Beast *Cinderella *Gulliver's Travels *Hercules *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Jack and the Beanstalk *The Little Mermaid *Pinocchio *Pocahontas *The Prince and the Pauper *Snow White *Thumbelina *The Wizard of Oz Jetlag Productions *The Little Mermaid (1992) *Beauty and the Beast (1992) *Aladdin (1992) *Sinbad (1992) *Pinocchio (1992) *Cinderella (1994) *Pocahontas (1994) *Alice in Wonderland (1995) *Hercules (1995) *Snow White (1995) *Sleeping Beauty (1995) *Little Red Riding Hood (1995) UAV Entertainment *The Secret of Anastasia *The Secret of the Hunchback *The Secret of Mulan (aka Mulan Meets A Bug's Life) *Young Pocahontas *The Amazing Feats of Young Hercules *Moses: Egypt's Great Prince Dingo Pictures/Phoenix Games *The Sword of Camelot *Legend of Pocahontas *Hercules *Atlantis *Aladin (no, that's not a typo) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Dinosaur Adventure *Animal Soccer World *Mighty Mulan *Cinderella *Snow White and the 7 Clever Boys (bonus points for being politically incorrect) *Peter Pan *Anything else by this so-called company Video Brinquedo *Little Princess School *The Little Panda Fighter *Ratatoing *The Frog Prince *Anything else crapped out by Video Brinquedo Burbank Animation *Cinderella *Snow White *The Little Mermaid (the one with the anti-pollution message) *Mulan *Peter Pan *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Prince of the Nile: The Story of Moses *Anastasia *The Legend of Atlantis *All other movies by this company Miscellaneous *Titanic: The Legend Goes On (the one with the rapping dog) *The Legend of the Titanic (the one with the dog-faced octopus and the magic moonbeams) *In Search of the Titanic/Tentacolino *Hua Mulan (Mondo TV) *Pocahontas (Mondo TV) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Mondo TV) - Isidore: Enough will all the Hunchback of Notre Dame ripoffs. *Donkey Xote *Puss in Boots: A Furry Tail *Anything by Spark Plug Entertainment *Anything by Happy2Doo *How To Ratatwang Your Panda Anime *Fairy Tail *Sailor Moon or any other magical girl anime *Cinderella Monogatari *The Legend of Snow White *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics *Naruto *Pokemon *Digimon *Axis Powers Hetalia *Anything from the World Masterpiece Theater *Anything by Studio Ghibli Books *Any of those "grimmified" fairy tale books *Ella Enchanted *The Chronicles of Narnia *His Dark Materials *Anything by Tolkien *A Song of Ice and Fire *Harry Potter *Anything from the Bible, the Quran, or any other religious text *The Stinky Cheese Man *Squids will be Squids (Isidore is a fan of the book, though) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Matilda *The BFG *Anything else by Roald Dahl *How To Train Your Dragon *A Little Princess *Little Women *Anne of Green Gables and its sequels *A Dog of Flanders *Arthur and the Minimoys *Mary Poppins and its sequels *The Moomins *Gone with the Wind *Bridge to Terabithia *Tarzan and its sequels *Don Quixote *Anything by H.P. Lovecraft *Anything by Jules Verne *Romeo and Juliet *Hamlet *Any of Shakespeare's historical plays *The Neverending Story *The Princess Bride *The Princess Diaries Video games *The Legend of Zelda *Final Fantasy *Fire Emblem *Kingdom Hearts *Super Mario Bros. *Pokemon *Kid Icarus *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tomb Raider *Anything else by Nintendo that involves princesses and princes *Anything by Namco *Anything by Square-Enix that's not Final Fantasy *Five Nights at Freddy's *Undertale *King's Quest *Peasant's Quest *Castlevania *Any video game based on fairy tales, Alice in Wonderland, the Oz books, etc. *Athena (video game) *Ar tonelico *Deadly Towers Category:Blog posts